


Fall For Your Type

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Stupid chanyeol, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: Chanyeol is no stranger to one night stands. Baekhyun just never thought he'd be one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Exo Mpreg Fest (Let Out the Baby)  
> The summary sucks, but I hope you guys like it. Please leave comments and kudos if you do :)

Baekhyun isn't sure how his life turned out this way- stuck at home on a Friday night when he _could_ be on a date.

 _Yes_ a date. People ask him out whether Chanyeol thinks so or not. Just the other day, a guy took it upon himself to pump Baekhyun’s gas while trying (and failing) to flirt. All this while his mom- who happened to be his ride- waited at the pump on the other side.

So he was a bum (that was enough to make Baekhyun decline), but he was kind of cute and it totally counts so screw what Park Chanyeol thinks.

Still, here Baekhyun is because he promised, as he always does when Chanyeol simply asks, to make his best friend whatever he wants for dinner.

Even if Chanyeol actually owns a restaurant and can make anything from scratch because he's just _that_ good of a cook, Baekhyun can see the appeal of having someone else make a meal for you.

“Anything, just pick,” he says as Chanyeol scrolls through his phone.

Of course, Chanyeol has to be a difficult son of a bitch and asks for lasagna. It’s not the easiest thing for Baekhyun to make, but it’s Chanyeol’s favorite.

It pisses Baekhyun off, because how the hell does he eat so much pasta and bread and yet, he doesn’t gain a pound??? That, and of course, Baekhyun has absolutely none of the ingredients for lasagna in his apartment.

But Baekhyun agrees because what are best friend’s for?

 

That's how they end up in the grocery store that Baekhyun hadn't planned on going to for at least another week or so and spending more time than any two people should on one aisle in search of jarred pasta sauce- which for some reason, the store had a ridiculous abundance of.

Of course, again, the tall male pisses Baekhyun off by asking for sundried tomato and sweet basil instead of traditional, which Baekhyun always uses.

Just because his chef makes it from scratch for their new pasta dish and Chanyeol happens to love it, doesn't mean that Baekhyun should have to suffer.

Baekhyun is ninety percent sure Chanyeol just wants to bang him.

 

Chanyeol is supposed to search the high shelves while Baekhyun searches the lower ones. It’s been that way since they were kids and Baekhyun could barely see past the middle shelves- when they would leave his mom to do the real grocery shopping while they loaded up a carry basket with snacks and candy.

And now, although Baekhyun can very well see and even reach the top shelves, it's just a habit they've stuck to- a thing that they do.

Another habit that’s formed between them, one of which Baekhyun is completely unaware, is Chanyeol sometimes fantasizing about bending him over something and making him scream.

Chanyeol has always been appreciative of a fine specimen. His playboy ways can attest to that. And Baekhyun, well he's always been damn fine.

It’s not often that he entertains thoughts of the sexual nature when it comes to his best friend. But right now, in this moment, he can't stop staring at Baekhyun’s ass and the way his hips move as he walks down the aisle. And all he can process is how bad he wants to palm and feel the soft yet firm flesh in his hands.

He doesn't though because he knows that Baekhyun would turn and bitch slap him. And he likes his face thank you very much.

But then, Baekhyun bends over to look at the different varieties of sauce on the bottom shelf, and that’s when Chanyeol loses all his self control thinking the punch to the face would be so worth it.

Baekhyun thinks nothing of it when feels Chanyeol walk up behind him. He's used to the giant being all up in his personal space. But when Chanyeol slips one hand around his waist and uses the other to slide from mid thigh- _fuck he has some nice thighs_ \- up to his ass and squeezes, Baekhyun freaks the fuck out.

He stands up so fast he almost hits his head on the shelf. Chanyeol is so close and Baekhyun’s knees are kind of weak because of it. His best friend has this look on his face, the kind of look he's only ever seen directed at one of Chanyeol’s conquest for a night, a week at most, before he devours their face and-

_Holy shit is he about to kiss me??_

Baekhyun doesn't let the thought fester before he's sputtering out a very weak and non threatening, “What the hell Chanyeol???”

Chanyeol gives him a lazy smile and Baekhyun is about to pass out because _what the fuck_. Sure Chanyeol has complimented him before but he’s never looked at him _like this_ before. This has to be a joke.

It's not long before Baekhyun remembers where they are and tries to push away, and shit, when did Chanyeol’s chest get so firm?? Baekhyun remembers laying his head on that same- used to be scrawny bird- chest when they danced at prom. Baekhyun hadn't been asked, and although Chanyeol had been asked by some of the prettiest girls and hottest guys in school, he wasn't going to let his best friend go stag, so they went together.

There was also that time Jongdae had broken up with him and Chanyeol let Baekhyun cry while he held him. That wasn't too long ago and even then, his chest was pretty damn scrawny.

Still, what the fuck. Chanyeol won't budge and this is so embarrassing. Chanyeol now has both hands on either side of his head, staring at him like Baekhyun can read his mind, and all the smaller male can do is mention how stupid they probably look in the middle of a grocery store with his back trapped against a wall of pasta sauce.

Chanyeol snorts and teases, “I do stuff like this with my dates all the time. They eat it up- makes ‘em feel special when I cage them in my strong arms.”

As if on cue, Chanyeol’s right bicep flexes.

This annoys the hell out of Baekhyun and gives him the strength to actually move away, ducking under the taller’s arm and reprimanding him once he's done so.

“Well one- I'm not one of your little fuck toys.” It comes out way harsher than he meant, but he continues. “And two- you're clearly just horny so why don't you call one of them.”

“I might be. But that doesn’t change the fact that you have a nice ass. I couldn't help it.”

Baekhyun flushes before he schools his face into what is suppose to be a disapproving one. Somehow he doesn't think it came out like he wanted.

“Well Park Chanyeol, I only promised to cook for you. And if you want this lasagna, you'll learn to help it. Now find the tomato sauce you just have to have while I get garlic bread and meet me at the front.”

He turns and walks away hoping that his face isn't as red as the sauce he demanded that Chanyeol find. But it sure as hell feels like it.

 

When they get back to Baekhyun’s apartment, Chanyeol gets a text. It's obviously one of his booty calls because he tells Baekhyun that they can save the lasagna for another time.

Baekhyun is pissed.

“You made me leave this goddamn apartment for nothing?!”

Baekhyun hates nothing more than leaving the comforts of his home if he doesn't have to. And even though that isn't the only issue, he leaves it at that.

No one said being in love with your best friend would be easy. He knows he needs to get over Chanyeol and to be honest, he's tried. Every serious relationship he's had has been an attempt to get over his best friend.

But Chanyeol always makes it so hard. Aside from all but running when Baekhyun really needs him, Chanyeol gives him hope. Because, even though it was years ago, he's seen his best friend actually ditch his playboy ways and make an attempt at monogamy. And he can't help but hope that one day Chanyeol will once again want the stability of a serious relationship and that he'll realize it's Baekhyun whom he should be with.

He's broken from his thoughts when Chanyeol’s phone chimes again. Chanyeol gives him a lopsided smile and apologizes as he leaves. It's not the first time Chanyeol has ditched him for a piece of ass. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

But Baekhyun has kept his mouth shut- his feelings hidden- for the past twelve years. What's the rest of his life?

 _A cruel fucking joke is what it would be_ \- he thinks.

 

Chanyeol only feels a little bad about ditching his best friend when he was the one who practically begged Baekhyun to cook for him. But truth be told, he's thinking with his dick right now, and he has been trying to get this guy into bed for weeks. A pissed off Baekhyun is something he can deal with later.

♤♤♤

Jamie Weng: Chanyeol has been chasing this guy ever since he hired him as a waiter at his restaurant. He has a rule not to mix business with pleasure, but this guy was so beyond hot when he came in to fill out an application, that Chanyeol all but pushed Yixing, his manager, out of the office and conducted the interview himself. He’d gone through the whole thing thinking with his dick and totally overlooking the fact that Jamie had never worked in a restaurant before.

The waiter had played hard to get at first, but once he found out Chanyeol actually owned the place, he wasted no time slipping into the back when Chanyeol was alone and slipping his hands into the older man’s pants.

Chanyeol was sure he could have fucked him then and there, or at least had Jamie suck him off because thirsty hoes be thirsty. But they were on the clock and Chanyeol is nothing if not professional when he needs to be.

Plus, he wanted more than one round with the beaut and on several different surfaces, so he held back that night.

 

But tonight, Chanyeol would be merciless. He plans to have the waiter begging to be fucked and then not bat an eyelash when he puts in his notice to quit. If there was one thing he disliked more than relationships and feelings, it was a gold digging hoe.

 

Their impromptu date goes perfectly. They make it through only half the food before Jamie suggests that they go back to his place. Chanyeol readily agrees. But now that the waiter is under him and actually begging, Chanyeol can't stop thinking about the incident at the grocery store.

The sex that follows is nowhere near as satisfying as he thought it'd be. Not when all he can think about is how Baekhyun would be better- hotter, slicker, more pliant.

Chanyeol fucks his date harder in an attempt to get Baekhyun off his mind. But the waiter’s whines are starting to annoy him and when he comes, it's to the image of himself coming on the small of Baekhyun’s back.

 

Chanyeol doesn't recall how long he's wanted to fuck his best friend. Their trip to the grocery store wasn’t the first time Chanyeol wanted to touch Baekhyun’s ass, but it was the first time he'd actually done it.

Baekhyun had seemed a little irritated with him when he walked away, but that's not what bothers him. It was the look in Baekhyun's eyes when they were oh so close- like he wanted it. Like he'd always wanted Chanyeol.

He gets little sleep that night now that he's seen something in Baekhyun's eyes that tell him the smaller might want him just as bad and that maybe he should go for it.

♤♤♤

Two weeks later, when they're out with their friends for Chanyeol's birthday, Baekhyun decides that he really needs to get laid.

That's why four beers in, he's out on the dance floor, and feeling pretty damn good about the guy who has his hands on his hips as they pretty much just slow grind to the music.

Chanyeol is at the table they'd secured, watching. He's got this nasty, hot feeling spreading through his chest and lungs, but he doesn't know what it is. Jealousy? The shot he just downed?

When Baekhyun comes back to the table for something to drink, Chanyeol grabs him by the wrist.

“I'm hungry,” he slurs.

“You're an idiot.”

“It's my birthday,” the taller basically whines.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh because he's right, it _is_ his birthday.

“Fine, we'll go to Waffle House after.”

Chanyeol seems satisfied with that answer. But somewhere between feeling good (Baekhyun) and very much tipsy (Chanyeol- he could never really hold his liquor), someone thinks it might be a good idea to have lasagna to soak up the alcohol.

Of course, both are too drunk to care that maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t be cooking.

The Uber ride home only sort of sobers them up. By the time Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s apartment door closed, the smaller is already wearing his _kiss the cook_ apron. Chanyeol thinks he really wants to.

“I’d ask you to help, but you’re a shitty cook when drunk,” Baekhyun glares. “So go watch television or something.”

Chanyeol laughs, but before doing what the tiny male tells him, he follows him into the kitchen, only to head for the fridge and grab another beer.

“Want one?” he asks.

Baekhyun only thinks for a second before answering in the affirmative- Chanyeol sitting one on the counter for him as he himself heads into the living room.

 

Twenty minutes, and a good buzz later, the television is on, but Chanyeol most definitely isn't watching. He's too busy listening to the sound of water running and the occasional pot hitting the floor as Baekhyun actually attempts to make lasagna.

He gets up to watch his lil bit- if Baekhyun ever hears him say that he’d get kicked in his bits- in action.

At some point, the latter bends over to get another pot from one of the lower cabinets and damn if the way the strings of the apron accentuate his waist and hips making his ass look fuller doesn't get Chanyeol hot and hard.

This calls for another beer.

The sound of Chanyeol walking to the fridge gets Baekhyun’s attention.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. “If we were still out, we’d be worse off right now.”

The smaller turns around and gives a smile before agreeing and taking a swig from Chanyeol’s now open can. The latter has several thoughts in the span of a few seconds before his mind finally settles on one: he wants him. He most definitely wants him.

He moves closer to the counter and watches as Baekhyun chops up a bell pepper into little pieces. Even drunk, he’s just as shitty with a knife as he always is. This is usually Chanyeol’s job, but he knows he’d just end up bleeding all over the counter at this point.

Still, Baekhyun is a good cook and he always remembers the little things- like how Chanyeol loves bell pepper in his red pasta sauce.

“It smells delicious in here,” Chanyeol praises.

Baekhyun smiles in thanks as he gathers the pepper pieces and carries them to the sauce already simmering on the stove. He may or may not have dropped some on the way.

Chanyeol then watches as Baekhyun cleans the island where he chopped the bell pepper before walking to the sink and rinsing the towel, then hanging it to dry. When he comes back, he leans against the counter right next to Chanyeol, ass jutted out. Never mind that there are stools on the other side made for sitting.

“So what's up?” he asks, stealing the can from his best friends grip once again.

“Nothing why?”

Chanyeol panics a little because he thinks Baekhyun has caught him staring. But he calms down once he sees that the smaller is staring intently at the large pot on the stove. The water still isn't boiling and Baekhyun doesn't know if he needs new pots or if the saying that a watched pot never boils is true. Either way it's Chanyeol that breaks the silence.

“Hey Baek, got a question for ya.”

He kind of slurs it, but considering they’ve not stopped drinking since returning, Baekhyun overlooks it- turning to him and tilting his head to the side in that puppy way that Chanyeol has always thought was kind of cute.

“Okay?” he says. And he looks so innocent and kinda confused and Chanyeol almost feels bad for what he's about to do.

 _Almost_.

The fact that he is even considering this, he blames on liquid courage.

Clearing his throat, he moves to stand in front  of the smaller male, encasing him in his arms on both sides of the counter. It's like deja vu and he almost expects Baekhyun to get mad at him like he did at the grocery store. But this time, instead, the smaller shrinks a little and he can't look Chanyeol in the eye.

Seeing this, the red head feels a little more confident in his actions, leaning down to whisper in Baekhyun's ear as he uses one of his hands to untie the apron.

“Do you know how sexy you are?”

When he pulls back, Baekhyun is sputtering for something to say. But he doesn't miss a beat, dipping his head as Chanyeol reaches up to pull the apron over it.

Finally, Baekhyun snorts as Chanyeol folds the apron and sets it on the counter. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Chanyeol protests.

“Drunk enough,” the blond says. “By the way I really wish you wouldn't say things like that. They make me think…” he trails off.

“What? That I want you?” Chanyeol finishes for him.

Baekhyun just blushes and hides his face in the taller’s chest.

“What if I said I do?”

Baekhyun looks up so fast Chanyeol thinks he might have heard his neck crack. His eyes are wide and it's so damn cute, Chanyeol just wants to kiss him. But he wants to make sure that's something Baekhyun wants as well.

“Could I have you?” he asks.

Baekhyun looks at him for a minute and there it is. That look that says yes. But Chanyeol needs more than that.

It’s then that Baekhyun, also made bold by the bitter liquid coursing through his veins, reaches up and presses a light kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. He has to stand on his tiptoes and for some reason this makes Chanyeol’s heart beat a little faster. Maybe Baekhyun just proved how perfectly they fit together and-

_What the hell??? Where did that thought come from??_

When Baekhyun pulls away, he’s embarrassed and buries his face in Chanyeol's chest to hide how red it must be before letting out a meek yes. He can feel Chanyeol's chest deflate with relief as he presses the smaller male into the counter and begins placing soft kisses on the shorter’s jaw. Baekhyun's knees almost give out on him and he has to use the counter to hold himself up.

As Chanyeol kisses descend, he wraps both hands around Baekhyun's waist allowing the blond male to release his hold on the counter and wrap his own arms around Chanyeol’s neck instead.

Baekhyun never thought this would happen. Sure he's always wanted it to- since he was fifteen actually. And they both might be a little drunk, but Baekhyun can pretend.

Chanyeol’s lips are just as soft as he always thought they’d be. He’s felt them before- on his forehead and cheek- but never like this. It’s so good that Baekhyun whines a little when Chanyeol pulls away.

He groans next when he realizes he’s left everything to burn. The water is boiling like crazy and the sauce is probably ruined and Chanyeol is just going to turn everything off.

When the taller returns, he smiles before leaning down and kissing Baekhyun again. This time it's a real kiss. Their bodies are so close and the kiss is so hot that Baekhyun almost can't stand it.

The kiss becomes more insistent and Chanyeol's hands are starting to grip Baekhyun's hips with more pressure. Baekhyun opens his mouth just the slightest, just so he can breathe, and Chanyeol takes the chance to brush his tongue against the other’s.

Baekhyun is so turned on from their bodies rubbing against each other that he could come in his jeans. But that's not fucking fair and he thinks Chanyeol should suffer just as much as him. And if what happened between them at the grocery store is any indication of what

Chanyeol finds most attractive about him, Baekhyun knows just how to make that happen.

Pulling himself away, he turns and presses his ass against Chanyeol's hard cock. The taller male moans his appreciation and slides his hands under Baekhyun's shirt to feel his smooth stomach with one hand as he teases a nipple with the other. He trails kisses up Baekhyun's neck to his ear and whispers, “I've always wanted to know what it'd feel like to be inside you.”

Baekhyun wants to slide like a puddle of goo to the floor.

“Yea?” he asks weakly. It almost sounds like a whine and Chanyeol smirks as he ruts against him.

Baekhyun’s moans are like music to his ears making him bend the shorter male over the counter and rub himself more insistently against the soft flesh he's been dreaming about and occasionally masturbating to for days now.

Fuck they could have been doing this years ago.

“God yes. I can't stop thinking about bending you over and fucking you raw.”

He pulls the smaller male back up and continues sucking hickies into his neck. Baekhyun can hardly form words but he manages to get a question out.

“How long?” the smaller asks.

Chanyeol groans. “Days now. Even when I was fucking someone else. He was nowhere near as sexy as you.”

 _Days_. That's nothing compared to how long Baekhyun has wanted Chanyeol. Twelve years and two serious boyfriends, one whom he even thought he would marry, and he still wants no one but Chanyeol.

When he feels his best friend’s hand on his neglected cock rubbing him through his jeans, Baekhyun pushes back harder and rubs his ass faster against Chanyeol who begins to undo Baekhyun’s belt, and fly.

Pulling the latter's jeans down to the middle of his thighs, he pushes him down onto the counter before he does the same to his own jeans. Baekhyun reaches over and pulls lube out of his miscellaneous drawer and Chanyeol can't help but laugh.

“Kinky.”

Baekhyun slightly turns to hit him with little force before defending himself.

“It's only there because I didn't have time to do anything else with it. My mom just walked in while I was putting away groceries.”

Chanyeol smiles while turning Baekhyun around, grabbing him by the waist and sitting him on the counter.

“You sure you weren't getting yourself off in the kitchen?”

“Ugh, says the guy who wants to fuck me over my kitchen counter.”

“I can take you to the bedroom if you want.”

Baekhyun suddenly becomes shy again, not making eye contact and whispering, “I'd like that.”

 

Chanyeol removes Baekhyun’s jeans the rest of the way before picking him up, wrapping the smaller’s legs around his waist, and carrying him to his bedroom. It doesn't take long to strip him of the rest of his clothing and he takes a second to just admire how beautiful his best friend really is before discarding his own.

He lubes up his fingers before slipping one inside, only to find that Baekhyun is already just the slightest bit stretched.

“Are you sure-”

“You don't have to-”

“You weren’t getting off in the kitchen??”

They say simultaneously.

“It was before we went out and it wasn’t in the kitchen!” Baekhyun whines.

Chanyeol groans as he slides in a second finger anyway, just for the sake of feeling Baekhyun clench around him.

“Who'd you think about?” he whispers.

“Chanyeol, please.”

Baekhyun sounds a little annoyed, but it doesn’t stop the taller male.

“Who babe?”

Baekhyun lets out an exasperated sigh, if only to cover up the moan that he really wants to let slip.

“You…”

Baekhyun is embarrassed beyond belief. And even though he's finally getting what he wanted, that doesn't make it easy to answer such a question. Still he continues.

“I thought about you and how amazing you must feel.”

Chanyeol wants nothing more than to prove to Baekhyun just how right he is- not waiting any longer to line himself up and rub the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s entrance. He applies just the smallest bit of pressure, but it has Baekhyun clenching around him and _fuck_.

Chanyeol can't take it so he pulls out right away. He had no idea Baekhyun would be so tight.

 

He tries again with the same damn result and he's already so close that he’d probably come if Baekhyun clenches around the tip of his cock another time or two.

But he'll be damned if this finishes before it’s even started.

“Babe you gotta calm down.”

Baekhyun whines in frustration because he can't fucking calm down, not when Chanyeol is seconds away from fucking him.

Chanyeol slides in again and this time, Baekhyun sucks him in. It makes this so much harder to endure, knowing that Baekhyun wants him just as much.

Once he's buried to the hilt he has to just stop and calm himself down. It’s so much harder to do than it has ever been with any of his other partners.

“Oh God, Baek,” he whispers against his best friend’s ear.

Oh God? Why is he saying oh God? Baekhyun should be the one saying that. But he can't because holy hell Chanyeol is so big and he's so full that he can hardly breathe let alone speak.

But he needs Chanyeol, like _now_. And waiting for the redhead to adjust is out of the question so he starts to fuck himself on Chanyeol's cock. The taller male stutters a bit but once he's past the initial shock of just how damn good Baekhyun feels, he grabs the smaller’s hips and fucks into him.

Baekhyun moans with pleasure as Chanyeol leans over him, covering his face with kisses.

“You're so amazing. Oh my God. You feel so amazing, Baek.”

As much as they both want this to last, Chanyeol doesn’t think that he can. After a few more thrusts, he reaches between the two of them and wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, if only to get him as close as Chanyeol is right now. The last thing he wants is for his best friend to complain about what a shitty lay he is.

But luckily, Baekhyun is just as gone as he is, and it doesn’t take long for the smaller male to come over Chanyeol’s hand and his own stomach.

Just knowing that he’s made Baekhyun come sends him over the edge and with a few more sloppy yet totally satisfying thrusts, he is more than ready to follow suite.

Can I come in you?” he asks.

It’s barely a whisper but his voice is still so deep, Baekhyun thinks he might come a second time.

And honestly, Baekhyun is so lost in pleasurable aftershocks at this point, that he couldn’t give two shits about what Chanyeol is saying. All he knows is that fuck yes Chanyeol can do whatever he wants.

Chanyeol doesn’t even ask permission the second time around.

♤♤♤

When Baekhyun wakes up the next morning, the only trace of Chanyeol is a text he’d sent the blond after he’d already left, and the gross feeling of dried semen on the back of his thighs.

Chanyeol technically didn’t have to go to work, but it wasn’t unlike him to go in just to make sure things were running smoothly- even after a night out getting drunk. Still, that doesn’t make waking up alone sting any less.

In that moment, Baekhyun has two thoughts: The first is him wondering if this is what Chanyeol’s one night stands feel like when they wake up alone. The second is knowing that he never wants to feel this way again.

Make that three, because now he is pretty sure that for that to happen, he needs to get over Park Chanyeol.

♤♤♤

Getting over Park Chanyeol is hard when the asshole won’t stop flirting. It’s also confusing as hell because as the weeks pass, Chanyeol doesn’t treat Baekhyun any different. He still comes over to watch movies. He still begs Baekhyun to cook for him (like he did before he showed up tonight). And he still ditches his best friend whenever he gets a “come fuck me” text from whomever he happens to be chasing that week.

It shouldn’t be a problem, but it is. Sure Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wanted him in that moment and he meant nothing more than wanting him in bed. He knew this, and still, he let himself hope. If nothing else, he hoped that Chanyeol would at least try and bed him again. But his best friend doesn’t even show any interest in doing that.

 

Even if he’s said he’s going to get over his best friend, this shit sucks.

But Baekhyun is strong. He is a fucking adult and he won’t let something like this, something like him having a weak moment, mess up their friendship. So he doesn’t bring up it. And when Chanyeol talks so insensitively about other people he’s had sex with since then, Baekhyun reacts like he always does- with feigned indifference and absolutely no hint that it’s killing him to listen to things like this.

Chanyeol, of course, is an idiot who has never noticed and Baekhyun doesn’t expect for tonight to be any different. So when Chanyeol stops mid story to ask what’s wrong with him, he’s completely caught off guard.

“What? Nothing? Why?”

He knows his words come out clear, but he also knows that he sounds stupid because he’s answered Chanyeol’s question with three questions of his own.

Chanyeol gets this weird look on his face, but it doesn’t last long.

“Well, you just seem kind of out of it. I don’t even think you’re listening to me and honestly, it looks like you’re about to cry.”

 _Well bra-fucking-vo Park Chanyeol. You managed to notice my feelings_ , Baekhyun thinks. But that doesn’t mean he can break out into his sad monologue of, _I love you, why don’t you love me back???_

No. So he does the next best thing- he tells Chanyeol that he never actually listens to him when he talks about fucking other people (okay, so he can be a little passive and a lot petty) and stalks off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

It only solidifies that he really needs to get over Park Chanyeol.

♤♤♤

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to feel Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him (usually he leaves after Baekhyun passes out). Not so much though when he feels the bile rising in his throat. Lately, he’s had acid reflux so bad that he’s been feeling like he might puke. But he didn't  have anything spicy lately, making absolute sure to avoid it, _so what the actual fuck_.

He only has a second to appreciate that Chanyeol didn’t leave him last night before he has to drag himself away and try to make it to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he barely gets past Chanyeol’s hoody thrown on the floor next to the couch. _Thank goodness for hardwood floorsScrew him and his hoody_ , Baekhyun thinks before another wave of nausea hits him.

He sprints to the bathroom, once again, barely making it. Chanyeol had felt him drag himself away, but figured it was nothing. This time though, he can hear him gagging and blearily stumbles his way to the bathroom to see what the hell is going on.

 

A few pats to the back and a warm washcloth to the face later, Baekhyun is explaining that it must have been something he ate, and Chanyeol is asking if he needs him to stay.

“I just don't feel good,” Baekhyun says. “It’s nothing that you need to call into work for.”

Chanyeol stares at him, this overwhelming urge to take care of the small blond male taking over.

“I’d kiss your forehead for comfort, but you’re probably contagious,” Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun sneers, calling him an asshole before lifting himself off the floor.

“Clean yourself up and I’ll in the kitchen waiting,” Chanyeol says softly.

Baekhyun does as he’s told and makes his way to the kitchen, feeling a little overwhelmed at the sight of Chanyeol making him warm milk- something the taller’s mom used to do for them when they were kids. He doesn’t know why he feels this way- Chanyeol’s done this plenty of times before. Plus, he’s supposed to be mad at the jerk.

“You don’t have much so, it’s this or tea,” Chanyeol says.

“This is fine,”Baekhyun smiles as he gets closer.

He’s only a little flustered when, before handing him the cup, Chanyeol pulls him in for that comfort kiss. He doesn’t even bother to protest this time- possible stomach bug be damned. Chanyeol can get sick as fuck if it means he’ll treat Baekhyun like this.

So much for getting over him.

 

A little while later, Chanyeol puts him to bed properly before he leaves and urges him to call if he needs anything.

“I will,” Baekhyun croaks out before pulling the covers up to his chin and going back to sleep.

When he wakes up for the second time that day though, he calls Kyungsoo, who wears the smaller, less bedazzled of the best friend crown. He honestly doesn't think he can deal with comfort cuddles and kisses from Chanyeol right now.

“Come take care of me!” he whines on the phone.

Kyungsoo asks if he needs to come make chicken and dumplings, but Baekhyun explains that he’s been sick for awhile and can’t really keep anything down.

“So broth then.”

It isn’t even a question. Even if he’s only his second best friend, Kyungsoo always knows what he needs. And he never fails to mention how Chanyeol is still number one only because Baekhyun is in love with him- a secret Kyungsoo promises to take to his grave if need be.

“And I'll bring ginger tea,” he finishes before hanging up the phone.

 

Kyungsoo arrives thirty minutes later with the promised goods and heads straight for Baekhyun’s kitchen. It’s only when he comes back to the lump on the couch that he passed earlier that he realizes just how bad things really are. Being able to work from home is convenient, but it also proves how lazy you are.

“It’s disgusting in here,” the dark haired male pints out. “When was the last time you cleaned?”

There’s no bite to his words. Kyungsoo is neat freak- even the tiniest bit of dust throws him into a cleaning fit- so Baekhyun doesn’t take much offense when he calls him a slob.

Still, Baekhyun peeks over the end of his blanket to glare at his friend.

“Excuse you. I cleaned yesterday thank you very much.”

“Well apparently you missed a few spots,” his friend retorts. “So how long did you say you've been sick?”

“A week I guess?” the shorter says. “Actually take that back. I’ve been feeling shitty for over a week. I was nauseous for a bit but then it went away so I thought I was fine. But now it's back?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Are you asking or telling me all of this?”

“Just shut up and feed me,” Baekhyun pouts.

Kyungsoo does as he’s asked and also tidies up a bit for his friend while he eats. He remembers a few weeks back, Baekhyun telling him how he hadn’t been feeling well. Surely this can’t be related?

Or can it? He makes a plan to run to the store after he’s done cleaning. Baekhyun whines like a child about being left alone, but Kyungsoo just snorts and ignores Baekhyun’s request for bar-b-que chips.

It's not long before he is back with his purchase. And it ain’t bar-b-que chips.

“Did you keep the ginger down?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as he walks through the door.

“Yes thank goodness,” Baekhyun sighs.

“Are you ready to piss it out?”

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side and looks at Kyungsoo in that way that lets his friend know he’s confused.

“I guess I could??? But is that going to help me feel better?”

“Nope, but this might.”

His friend tosses a bag into his lap. He wastes no time pulling out what he hopes is a magic remedy for his ailments, but nearly passes out at the realization of what it actually is.

“What the hell? I'm not taking a pregnancy test! I’m not pregnant!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes which has Baekhyun wanting to knock them out of his skull. A fucking pregnancy test! What even??

“Look Baek, I might only be a nurse, but I know the symptoms of pregnancy when I see them. That or you have a parasite. Which technically-”

“This isn't funny.”

“And I'm not laughing. This could be something serious. And if, in fact, you are pregnant, something you might wanna talk to-” Kyungsoo stops and looks thoughtful for a second. “Actually, I didn’t even know you were dating anyone. What the hell?!”

Baekhyun laughs bitterly inside because he and Chanyeol are far from dating.

“Anyway, this will be one less thing you have to worry about if this test is negative. In any case, you’ll know whether or not you really need to go to the doctor and be checked out or if it's something you can just wait out.”

Baekhyun sighs and attempts to tell his friend that all of this is unnecessary, but he is cut off by a growling kyungsoo who threatens him.

“If you don’t get in that bathroom and piss on that stick, I’m gonna wish pregnancy on you and hope that you have a daughter who’s just as sassy as you are.”

Baekhyun pouts on his way to the bathroom.

♤♤♤

How the hell did this happen? One minute he’s a twenty-seven year old single male in unrequited love limbo with his best friend. The next, he’s pregnant.

He’s fucking pregnant and he thinks he’s about to have a heart attack. That can’t be good for the baby. He needs to calm the fuck down.

Kyungsoo is trying to help with that- saying things like- _it’ll be okay_ and _you’ll have a beautiful daughter who will be nowhere near as bitchy as you_. That part has Baekhyun laughing, but it’s the comment- _maybe your mystery man will want you to keep it_ \- that has Baekhyun spiraling into a full blown panic attack. He knows Kyungsoo is just trying to help, but could he _kindly shut the hell up because I can’t think straight!_

Kyungsoo is a little taken aback, but he can totally understand how this is hard. He doesn’t know what he would do if two pink lines were staring him in the face right now. He also understands that he has done all he can do and that maybe someone else would be better suited to handle a broken Baekhyun.

“I’m gonna go call Chanyeol-”

“No!”

And fuck why did he have to sound so petrified???

“I mean he’s at work. I already told him I wouldn’t have him take off for me. It’s really not that important.”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun like he’s grown two heads. “But you’re going through a crisis. He would wanna be here.”

Kyungsoo looks beyond confused. But he’s far from stupid so Baekhyun had better save himself while he can.

“He has a big fucking mouth. My parents can’t know before I even figure out what I want to do.”

“I think if you tell him that, he would understand.”

Kyungsoo’s sentence is drowned out by a yelling Baekhyun. “For fuck’s sake, I can’t tell him that I’m pregnant okay?!”

Kyungsoo’s wide judging eyes are nothing compared to the just as wide ones Baekhyun sees behind the smaller male who quietly excuses himself from the shit storm about to go down.

 

Chanyeol tries his hardest not to have a mental breakdown, but pregnant? How can Baekhyun be pregnant? He didn’t even know that he was seeing anyone.

Baekhyun stares at the floor from his perch on top on the counter next to the bathroom sink- face red from shame, anger that he got himself into this mess, and maybe even a little bit of guilt from feeling that maybe he just ruined Chanyeol’s life.

Chanyeol continues to stare at the two pink lines, wondering still how the hell this even happened.

Now Chanyeol can be a little slow sometimes but even he wants to smack himself right now for not considering the obvious.

His eyes go wide and he goes through a myriad of emotions which all boil down to panic and maybe even a little bit of anger. And the first thing he can think to say to the smaller male is-

“Is this supposed to be a joke?!”

Baekhyun looks at his best friend- expression bemused because he isn’t sure if Chanyeol is trying to crack a joke or if he really thinks Baekhyun would lie about something like this.

However, it quickly turns to indignation because despite knowing beforehand that Chanyeol wouldn’t be happy about this, actually seeing it written all over his face in that moment fills Baekhyun with resentment because he damn well didn’t do this on his own.

“I don't know, Chanyeol. Does it look like a joke?” he asks calmly before throwing the white stick, which seems to be mocking them both, at his friend.

Chanyeol jumps back letting the test hit the floor. He loves Baekhyun, but not enough to let a drop of his piss touch him.

“First of all that's fucking disgusting. And secondly I don't know. I just- I don’t know what to think. I mean… is... it mine?”

Baekhyun stays silent, but nods his head.

“For fuck’s sake. We only fucked once!”

“It only takes one time. Geez Chanyeol, I didn’t know you were this stupid.”

Chanyeol paces the small space between the counter and the bath tub. There’s no way in hell he’s ready for a kid- even if it is with Baekhyun. He’s not ready for that kind of emotional responsibility.

He runs his hands through his hair before stopping in front of the smaller male and saying with absolute resolution, “We can't have a kid.”

Baekhyun recoils back as if he’s been burned.

“What are you saying? Are you asking me to-”

“No! Hell no. I would never do something like that. But... it's just that- we-” he gestures between them- “can't have a kid, Baek.”

“You said that already,” Baekhyun says, face devoid of emotion.

Chanyeol keeps pacing. It’s silent for a moment before he stops in front of Baekhyun to ask again, “Are you sure it’s mine?”

“I haven’t been with anyone else you jackass!” Baekhyun yells.

He wants to push Chanyeol and maybe smack some sense into him.

“Well, can’t you say that you were?!”

“Is _that_ supposed to be a fucking joke?” the smaller seethes. “What the hell am I supposed to tell my family?!”

“I don’t know, can’t you say you had a one night stand or something? If they find out that it’s mine, they’d be pissed-”

“So I'm supposed to take all the blame and let them think that I got knocked up by some guy whose name I don’t remember? How is that fair to me?”

“You're pregnant with a kid that I didn't ask for! How is any of this fair to me?”

Baekhyun knows that if they keep this up that they’ll get nowhere. Plus he’s tired both mentally and physically. And his heart hurts beyond measure.

“I think you need to leave,” he whispers.

Chanyeol goes without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

After the argument, everything changes. Chanyeol doesn’t come by to watch movies or beg for food. Hell, Baekhyun hasn’t even heard from him in a week and he can’t believe that someone he’s known for more than half of his life would do something like this to him.

Luckily, he still has Kyungsoo who comes by everyday to check on him. He even goes to Baekhyun’s first appointment- comforting the older male when he finds out he’s seven weeks along.

After the appointment, Kyungsoo drives Baekhyun back to his apartment.

“Sooo, have you talked to the father?” he asks.

“Yup, and he made it very clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby.”

His friend lets out a low whistle.

“Wow. Have you told Chanyeol? Has he offered to kick the guy’s ass?”

That gets a laugh out of Baekhyun, and he finally reveals what Chanyeol had asked him to keep secret.

“As long as his legs are, I don’t think he could kick his own ass.”

His chuckles are cut short by his own screams as Kyungsoo swerves on the road. Luckily, the street leading to Baekhyun’s apartment is pretty deserted at this time.

Kyungsoo apologizes before asking, “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Chanyeol were dating? Wait- what do you mean he wants nothing to do with it?”

Baekhyun laughs. But it’s not one of humor so much as it is self deprecation.

“Because we aren’t dating,” he answers. “We had sex once.”

And he doesn’t need Kyungsoo to tell him how unlucky that was.

Of course, now, he has to explain the whole situation to his second best friend. And by the time he’s done, Kyungsoo is ready to disembowel Chanyeol.  
“I’ll kill him! What the hell is he thinking?!”

“Soo calm down,” Baekhyun begs. “Anyways, he’s right. He didn’t ask for this-”

“Neither did you.”

“-And even before this, I knew he thought that us having sex was a mistake. We never even talked about it after.”

“Screw talking, I’m ready to rip his nuts off!” Kyungsoo growls. “He took advantage of your feelings.”

And Baekhyun wishes that were true. Maybe then he could put more blame on his best friend- if he could still even call him that. But he also knows that life rarely ever works out the way you want it to. If it did, Chanyeol would be on his knees right now begging for forgiveness and asking Baekhyun to be his one and only.

If only…

“Why should you have to suffer alone? Just because he’s worthless and doesn’t wanna take responsibility for what he’s done? Screw if he doesn’t want anybody to know. You weren’t in this alone.”

And Kyungsoo is right. Chanyeol might not want to have this kid, but the least he could do is not let Baekhyun take the blame alone. And that’s when he decides that he will stick up for himself and his unborn child.

And if that means he has to say screw Chanyeol and whatever fears he may have as well as ending a their friendship, then so be it.

 

♤♤♤

 

Another week and they still haven’t contacted each other. Honestly, Chanyeol isn’t surprised, and he continues with his life as it’s always been- going to work and going out and finding someone to fuck. The only difference is that he is a thousand percent sure to check for protection. Although he’s never gone without it before (except with Baekhyun) he’s too paranoid not to check excessively.

Although Chanyeol doesn’t seem too affected by the situation with Baekhyun, that couldn’t be further from the truth. He wants nothing more than to reach out to the smaller male, but he’s quite sure Baekhyun hates his guts right now.

Of course he regrets everything he said to his best friend. It’s just, he’s not ready for a kid! And bringing up their parents was just plain stupid. He panicked, okay! And while it is true that Baekhyun’s dad might very well gut him, while his own mom accuses Baekhyun of trying to trap him (their parents don’t get along as well as they do), he knows it’s something they’d all get over.

Still Baekhyun hasn’t tried once to contact him, and being the idiot that he is, he’s decided that he’ll do the same.

It’s not until Kyungsoo barges into his restaurant and grabs him by the ear, dragging him to his office, that he realizes maybe this time should have been different and that he can’t keep up his stubborn streak forever.

“I don’t give two shits if you’re taller than me. You’re gonna fucking listen,” Kyungsoo growls.

Chanyeol looks like a scolded puppy before the other has even started.

“He’s fucking miserable without you. Forget that he’s pregnant with your kid; His best friend- the guy who’s been there for him since he was ten has abandoned him!”

“I haven’t abandoned him. I just-”

“No. You don’t get to make excuses. You’ve fucked up. He thinks your friendship is over!”

“Isn’t it?” Chanyeol whines. “He hasn’t talked to me in weeks.”

“So what? You’re just gonna leave him to deal with this all on his own?” Chanyeol attempts to answer, but Kyungsoo cuts him off. “No, is the correct answer numbnuts. You need to fucking fix it.”

Chanyeol wants to ask how. He wants to say that he doesn’t know what to do- that he isn’t ready for any of this. And he doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun more than he already has.  
And it’s not that he doesn’t miss Baekhyun, it’s just that he’s too chicken shit of the confrontation he knows will happen once they do get in touch with each other.

But he doesn't need to say anything because Kyungsoo has always been good at reading people, just like he is now as his expression starts to soften and he says to the taller male, “Look, there is no magic wand that’s going to make all of this better. You have to actually talk to him.”

Chanyeol was afraid of that.

 

♤♤♤

 

He waits another three days after talking with Kyungsoo to actually contact Baekhyun. And the reason for waiting is a mixture of certainty that his friend doesn’t want to see him, as well as him being absolutely ashamed of all the things he said.

But he knows that Kyungsoo is right and he knows that Baekhyun isn’t going to contact him first. As sweet and willing to do for others as Baekhyun is, he’s three times as stubborn and feisty. And for all the times Baekhyun has never said no to him, he can count twice as many times being smacked upside the head by the other (something else he is also afraid will happen once he builds up the courage to talk to him).

He doesn’t bother calling the other, because he knows Baekhyun is petty and won’t answer. So he just shows up- take out in hand, and an apology on his lips.

Baekhyun is watching something he's not even really paying attention to when he hears his door rattle. It’s kind of early in the day, so Baekhyun just assumes it’s his mother popping in for a surprised visit. He still hasn’t told his parents he’s pregnant, wanting to first figure out the best way to articulate that Chanyeol is the father and has also abandoned him.

He, maybe, is also giving Chanyeol a chance to come around, and if nothing else, take verbal responsibility for his part. It’s not like Baekhyun needs anything from him anyway. He can take care of his kid just fine on his own.

He’s watching the door, waiting for his mom to pop her head in and say something obnoxious like, “Baek, dear, I hope you’re not as naked as the day you were born,” as if he doesn’t have neighbors, but comes face to face instead with a cautious looking Chanyeol carrying take out bags.

Baekhyun wants to yell at him to leave- wants to punch him in face for good measure while he does it. But he’s hungry, and right now, food trumps how mad he still is at the other.

They do that thing where they don’t need words to know what the other is thinking. Baekhyun assumes Chanyeol is only here, and with food to boot, because he’s sorry. And Chanyeol knows the only reason Baekhyun hasn’t kicked him out yet is because he’s already salivating over said food.

They don’t talk while they eat. But Chanyeol can only stand the silence for so long- Kyungsoo’s words ringing in the back of his head that he has to actually open up and talk. So he does.

“So, I have something to tell you.”

“If it’s a discussion about what I’m gonna do about my baby. Then I’ll pass.”

Chanyeol feels a little pang in his chest at the way Baekhyun calls the baby his. But he knows he doesn’t have the right- not after what he said.

“No, it’s- it’s something I've never told you. I guess it’s kind of why I...”

He doesn't finish because he doesn't know what to say. Baekhyun doesn’t answer though. So Chanyeol takes that as his cue to continue.

“Do you remember, the summer before senior year when I suddenly got kinda depressed?”

Baekhyun snorts because “kinda” is an understatement. He remembers that Chanyeol refused to leave his house or talk even to Baekhyun on most days. The smaller just assumed it was because Peter Conttontail, Chanyeol’s pet bunny that he’d had for years and totally adored- had finally died.

The tall male goes on to ask if his friend remembers Jongin- the senior with the sleepy eyes and plush lips- before explaining that the reason he really was depressed was because they’d been secretly dating, but that Jongin eventually broke his heart.

Baekhyun wants so badly to stay stoic- not react to the revelation but he can’t because he’s surprised as hell.

“Holy shit Chanyeol. Why didn’t I know I know any of this??” he screeches.

“Because he didn’t want anyone to know? And I understood because I thought it was because we were still young and neither of us had come out yet. Either way, I thought maybe since he would be graduating and I’d be a senior the next year, that we would finally be able to tell people.”

Chanyeol shrugs.

“But instead, he never even told me that he was leaving for college a thousand miles away. And when I tried to talk to him about it, he just ignored me for the rest of the school year. It was like he didn’t give two shits about me.”

“That’s because he didn’t.” Baekhyun says. “Hell. I thought you were a bit too depressed over a dead bunny.”

“Uh… actually, I gave him to Jongin?”

Baekhyun raises a brow in confusion.

“It was stupid,” Chanyeol continues. “I thought it’d make him think of me when I wasn’t around,” he says shyly. “I never told him he was actually mine so he took Pete with him when he went off to uni.”

Baekhyun can’t help the gasps that leaves his mouth when Chanyeol tells him that Jongin never gave Pete back.

Part of him wants to hate Chanyeol for keeping something like this away from him. But the other part can’t help but feel sad for his friend. Teenage love and angst can really mess with a person’s head. It’s no wonder he’s never had a relationship.

“Wait, what about that guy,” Baekhyun squints trying to think of a name. “The one you were with for like a year?? You changed for him!”

“Joonmyun? Ha! He was so deep in the closet, I'm sure he'll die in there.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

Two attempts at a relationship and both of the guys, in a way, were ashamed to even be with him. Baekhyun thinks he can no longer fault Chanyeol for not wanting to try again.

The silence continues after that- Baekhyun reeling at the confession and Chanyeol trying to figure out what his next step should be. He figures even if Baekhyun knows he’s sorry, he should say it aloud.

“I’m sorry about what I said to you. You didn’t deserve any of that,” Chanyeol whispers.

“It’s fine-”

“No, really, it’s not. I was scared and you were right. You didn’t do this alone. I just- I don’t know what to do. I mean, how am I supposed to be a father? How do we get through this, Baek?

“Like we get through anything else?”

“But I don’t know how to be there for you during-” he gestures wildly- “this. I don’t know how to not freak out and run away. How to not hurt you like I did the first time.”

Baekhyun hangs his head trying hard to hold back the tears. He hadn’t expected Chanyeol to change his mind to be honest. And to hear all these things about how he really feels is a bit much.

“But, I’ll try. Just please say you forgive me,” Chanyeol says.

And he has the audacity to pout- for good measure and all that.

Baekhyun stares at him oddly for a second, but then he gets this smirk and that’s when Chanyeol knows he’s in trouble.

“I forgive you,” the smaller says sweetly. “But there are rules.”

Chanyeol groans. He should have known Baekhyun wouldn’t make this easy.

“You have to be there when I need you, within reason of course. And you basically have to wait on me hand and foot whenever you’re around.”

“Okay, but don’t expect me to be like, this super baby daddy.”

They both laugh, but say no more- not wanting to spoil the fact that they’re finally behaving like they always have with each other.

Baekhyun still isn’t getting what he wants- his happily ever after with the taller- but it’s a start.

 

♤♤♤

 

Two weeks into trying, Chanyeol realizes that taking care of a pregnant Baekhyun (who is just about eleven weeks), doesn’t seem so bad. The only thing different about his best friend is that he wants to eat more, yet can’t seem to keep much of it down. But if Chanyeol happens to be at the blond’s place, he is always there waiting with a warm wash cloth and a cup of ginger tea for the smaller male.

The gestures are small, but Baekhyun is just thankful that Chanyeol has accepted responsibility and is trying.

They haven’t told anyone else yet, not even their parents, because Baekhyun wants to wait until he's officially at a lower risk for miscarriage. He doesn't want to deal with the drama of them finding out, only to have to deal with the pain of something horrible happening.

Chanyeol misses his first scheduled appointment with Baekhyun because he oversleeps. And after the piqued male verbally rips him a new one- yelling about how the taller promised to try and how he doesn’t even know why he got his hopes up believing it- Chanyeol finally realizes that pregnancy does change a person and that he never wants to be berated by Baekhyun ever again because to be honest, his feelings were kind of hurt.

So from then on, he makes it a point to stay at the smaller’s house each night before a new appointment, not including the nights he passes out on the couch.

Because Baekhyun is into his second trimester and craving the weirdest combination of the nastiest foods- M&Ms and ranch dressing: so gross- those nights suddenly go from a few times a month- sometimes Chanyeol still passes out watching movies like he used to- to several nights a week.

Baekhyun’s heartburn and acid reflux have also gotten much worse and sometimes causes the pregnant to wake up in fear that something is happening to his unborn child, when really, the acid is just ripping his throat and his ass a new one.

Still, Chanyeol is there and awake at two in the morning to comfort the father of his child. It seems so weird to think those words to himself, but Chanyeol finds that they don’t freak him out as much as they used to.

He also finds that where Baekhyun is filling out- hips and ass getting more plump and tempting- that those aren’t the only things he notices anymore.

Baekhyun sitting in his favorite chair with one hand resting on his stomach (although he's not really showing yet), the way he smiles when Chanyeol comes back from a three a.m run to get him something weird he’s craving, and the way Baekhyun always looks so beautiful and glowing when he talks about what he might be having and what he wants to name him or her, are what he notices most.

That, and the way Baekhyun occasionally looks at him with this look- the kind they share when they want to convey their feelings without words. It’s just that this time, Chanyeol doesn’t understand what Baekhyun is trying to say.

 

♤♤♤

 

They tell their family and friends fourteen weeks in that they're expecting.

To their surprise, Baekhyun’s dad doesn't try to kill Chanyeol, and the latter's mom is over the moon about finally having a grandchild. They all agree that the situation is not ideal, but also agree that it could be worse.

Lots of people raise a child together without actually being together. And with a friendship like theirs, everyone is sure they can make it work.

Their friends also don't seem phased by the news. Kyungsoo, of course, having already known, and the rest simply congratulating them and teasing about when the wedding will be. Baekhyun blushes while Chanyeol dishes out a round of punches to the arm.

 

♤♤♤

 

After their announcement, things really seem to fall into place. Before, they were anxious, walking on eggshells around everyone they knew. And now, well Baekhyun is ecstatic that he’s finally starting to show and doesn't have to hide it. Chanyeol doesn't even groan and grumble anymore when Baekhyun asks for a grilled cheese at two in the morning. And now that his mourning sickness is starting to taper off, Baekhyun can spend more days in the office. He loves working from home, but sometimes a person just has to get out of the house.

His co workers are a bit shocked to find out he's pregnant, but they congratulate him just the same and even tell him what a wonderful parent he'll be.

For Chanyeol, things fall into place in a different way. Now, he feels like his life has purpose- not that he felt particularly empty before. He was pretty satisfied with his playboy lifestyle.

But now, instead of going to some sleazy bar or club, he goes home, or rather, to Baekhyun’s.

Now, instead of a random guy, he brings home take out and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Now, instead of constantly thinking about who he's going to bed next, he only thinks about if Baekhyun will allow him into his bed to cuddle him to sleep.

Now, he has someone to take care of- two someones actually. And one is half of him and half of Baekhyun.

He's going to be a fucking father. And he is nowhere near as afraid as he once was.

 

♤♤♤

 

Unfortunately, thoughts and routines aren't the only things falling into place. It's winter after all. And no matter how careful he is, when leaving work for the day, Baekhyun is no match for a patch of black ice.

The fall is nasty, but he doesn't immediately feel pain. Still, he panics anyway because he's almost eighteen weeks pregnant and he just landed ass first on the ground.

Grabbing his stomach and letting out a small scream, Baekhyun catches the attention of one of his co workers. She calls an ambulance while Baekhyun calls Chanyeol.

Chanyeol has never wished harder for the ability to teleport. Baekhyun is on his way to the hospital and here he is, still forty- five minutes away and stuck in traffic. He stays on the phone as long as he can with the smaller male, assuring him that he is fine and that everything will be okay. But Chanyeol isn't even sure if he believes that. He has no idea how bad the fall was after all.

When he arrives at the hospital, he is in a panic. And it's only exacerbated by the fact that Baekhyun’s hospital bed is surrounded by doctors. He thinks he hears one say something about high blood pressure and a cesarean, and nearly passes out- dropping his phone in the process.

This gains the attention of everyone else in the room and it's only when the woman in the bed asks who the hell he is, does he realize he's in the wrong room. Baekhyun is in room 123- this is room 133.

Running back down the hall, Chanyeol finds his best friend. He's more than relieved to see that there are no doctors surrounding him- just his mom.

“Baek,” he says louder than he intended. “I'm here.”

The smaller male looks up with a smile so bright, Chanyeol thinks they might have to wheel an extra bed in for him because he's pretty sure his heart just stopped.

“I'm s- sorry,” fuck did he just stutter? “Traffic was very bad.”

“It's okay,” Baekhyun waves a bandaged hand. “My mom has been here the whole time.”

Panic sets in again when the taller sees this because-

“Are you alright? How's the baby? Did you break anything?”

Baekhyun raises his hand again. “This? No I just sprained it. I also pulled a muscle in my back and bruised my ass. Guess I don't have as much junk in the trunk as I thought.”

He lets out a laugh, but Chanyeol doesn't because he could have been really hurt. They could have lost the baby.

“The baby’s fine too, Yeol. No worries.”

Mrs. Byun takes this as her cue to leave and makes them promise to call if they need anything.

Once she's gone, Chanyeol lies in the bed next to Baekhyun, burying his face on the blond’s neck.

“Don't scare me like that again,” he whispers.

Baekhyun gives him a small smile, but inside, he has to remind himself that they're just best friends comforting each other.

He's noticed that Chanyeol is around a lot more- that he doesn't go out as much, doesn't have as many dates. And he feels only a little guilty for changing the taller’s routine.

Still, remembering that they're just friends who happen to be expecting together, but aren't together, gets hard.

He'll never get his happily ever after. He has to remember that.

Baekhyun is allowed to go home later that night with a prescription for flexeril (a muscle relaxer- just in case) and plenty of bed rest for the next two weeks.

“Now your husband looks like the type to let you do whatever you want-”

“He's not my husband!” Baekhyun blurts out.

The doctor gives him a strange look and Baekhyun feels like the older man is judging him.

“Husband, boyfriend. It’s all the same to young people these days,” the doctor responds.

He then turns to Chanyeol and says, “He's a little sassy. Just don't let him out of bed unless absolutely necessary.”

Chanyeol laughs and agrees while Baekhyun sputters in the background.

 

Everything goes well for the first two days. Chanyeol stays home and keeps a close eye on him. And Baekhyun doesn't even have to take the muscle relaxer.

Of course, he is just biding his time. And the minute Chanyeol goes to work, Baekhyun does everything but rest. He cleans the kitchen, does laundry, and even scrubs the bathroom. Chanyeol is going to yell at him later, but whatever. He's been in bed for days and he needs something to do. He'll be done before Chanyeol gets home anyway.

Everything is going to plan until Baekhyun is carrying a basket of clothes to the bedroom to fold and almost trips over the area rug in his living room. He doesn't fall, but he almost does. The twisting is enough to send clothes flying and his back into a spasming fit.

And he should have known that Chanyeol wouldn't stay gone all day. And even better, the taller male chooses the moment that Baekhyun is on the couch whining in pain to walk in.  
“Tsk tsk. See what happens when you don't listen?” he teases.

Baekhyun swats at the hands trying to help him up, but eventually gives in and allows Chanyeol to carry him to his bed.

They both agree that it's a good time to break open the pills. Just half of one knocks Baekhyun out almost instantly.

When he wakes up four hours later, it's to a foggy head, a full bladder, and a grumbling stomach. He tries to make his way to the bathroom, but Chanyeol chooses that moment to catch him.

“Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed.”

“Gotta pee,” Baekhyun mumbles.

Well, you're supposed to call me. Come on.”

Chanyeol helps him to the bathroom, then waits in the door until he's done and ready to go back to bed. On the way there, Baekhyun whines about being hungry and Chanyeol promises to make him something after he tucks him in.

Baekhyun gives him that look, and lately, it's been making Chanyeol short of breath. What does it mean?

Fortunately, it doesn’t take long for him to find out. He's about to head out and make the food he promised when Baekhyun grabs his arm.

“Noo,” he whines. “Don't go.”

“I'm gonna make you something to eat.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Uh uh. Just want you,” Baekhyun mumbles as he pulls Chanyeol down on top of him.

The kiss is unexpected, but Chanyeol doesn't fight it. He doesn't want to.

Baekhyun has been the most beautiful, the most happy and glowing that Chanyeol has ever seen him. And it's only made him want more. When they've both had their fill, Chanyeol slides next to him and wraps Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun turns and buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I love you, Yeol. So much,” he whispers as he falls asleep.

It has Chanyeol’s heart skipping a beat and his mind racing.

Maybe…

 

♤♤♤

 

When Baekhyun wakes up the next morning, he's starving beyond belief. Luckily, Chanyeol is cooking breakfast.

When the latter sees Baekhyun enter the kitchen, he walks up to him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Have a seat. I'm almost done.”

Baekhyun is taken aback, but does as Chanyeol asks.

When Chanyeol is done, he places a stack of pancakes, as well as bacon and eggs in front of the smaller male. Chanyeol watches him eat until Baekhyun gets annoyed and asks him what his problem is.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Chanyeol asks.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun finishes chewing his bacon, “I remember you helping me to the bathroom and watching me take a piss.”

“I didn't watch you!” Chanyeol denies. “And anyway, you were pretty off your ass from your meds.”

Baekhyun doesn't answer, just keeps stuffing his face. Chanyeol has to choose another tactic.

“Sooo,” he says as he leans into Baekhyun’s personal space. “You don't remember this?”

Baekhyun looks up only to have his lips meet with Chanyeol’s in a soft kiss. His eyes are impossibly wide because 

But when Chanyeol places a hand on the back of his neck and tilts his own head to deepen the kiss, Baekhyun closes his eyes and melts into it- breakfast be damned.

When he pulls away, Baekhyun chases his lips, eyes still closed. The sound of Chanyeol’s deep chuckle breaks him from his stupor.

“I think it might be coming back to me,” Baekhyun whispers- smirk gracing his lips before his face falls completely.

“Holy shit!” he says.

It's so loud that Chanyeol actually jumps back a little.

“Oh god, Chanyeol I was so high last night. Whatever I said, please ignore it!”

Chanyeol laughs. “I guess I could do that.”

Baekhyun isn't sure if he's relieved or kind of hurt because Chanyeol just pretty much rejected him.

“But I don't want to,” he continues.

“Baek, I think, maybe all this time I've been an idiot. And last night- fuck this is hard.”

“What's hard? Yeol what are you talking about?”

Chanyeol is smooth. He can easily have any stranger on the street falling for his charm in a second flat.and yet, he isn't good at this. And he figures no matter how he says it, it won't be good enough. Baekhyun will always be worth so much more. But he tries anyway.

“Look, I think I've always known, in my heart that maybe you felt something for me and last night, when you said you loved me, I think I finally got it.”  
“And?” Baekhyun asks hopefully.

“And… last night, I couldn't sleep because all I wanted was to make love to you. And from there I couldn't stop thinking about all the things you've ever done for me, how you've never judged me. How, we're gonna have a kid together and he or she is gonna be perfect because you're perfect.”

Baekhyun eyes him warily.

“You're not just saying this because you don't wanna hurt my feelings? Or because you got me pregnant? Because Yeol, lots of people have kids to-”  
“Together without being together. I know,” Chanyeol finishes.

“But I also know that if I ever settle down, I'd want it to be with someone like you- someone who treats me like you always have.”

Baekhyun thinks silently to himself. Everything Chanyeol has just said could be taken one of two ways: as a confession or just the taller male thinking out loud. And Baekhyun needs to be one hundred percent sure he's not projecting.

“Ok, can you, like, say it plainly? I wanna be sure that I'm not just hearing shit.”

“Language!” Chanyeol teases. “Our baby can probably hear now-”

“Chanyeol~,” Baekhyun whines.

“I'm saying-” he takes Baekhyun’s hands in his own. “- that I want to raise our kid together together. If you'll have me.”

Baekhyun doesn't answer. He just stares, slack jawed and eyebrows knitted.

Chanyeol squeezes his hands before bringing them to his lips and kissing his pretty fingers one by one.

“Well?” Chanyeol prompts.

Baekhyun sighs. “What if it doesn't work out?”

He's scared and Chanyeol gets that. So he tries to reassure him.

“It will. To be honest, we’ve always been so emotionally attached, it's like we were dating anyway and waiting for my dick to play catch up.”

Baekhyun can't help but laugh. “You're so gross.”

“But you love me,” Chanyeol replies.

Baekhyun nods and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Is that a yes?” the taller asks.

“It's a yes,” Baekhyun whispers against his lips.

He can feel Chanyeol smile as he leans in and kisses him again, sealing the deal.

 

_Epilogue_

Baekhyun is sitting in his big fluffy arm chair with his laptop perched precariously on the armrest. He usually has a stand for his laptop, but right now, Chanyeol is on his knees in front of him.

He'd gone to the office earlier for half a day, left for a doctor's appointment, and now he was home finishing up some paperwork.

Chanyeol had left work early as well. It wasn't an appointment he wanted to miss.

Baekhyun was a little annoyed with Chanyeol at first, begging him to go away so that he could get some work done. But now, he can't help the smile on his lips and the little sighs he lets out as Chanyeol’s head bobs all around.

“Hey sweet pea,” a kiss below Baekhyun's belly button, “we just found out today that you're a beautiful baby girl,” a kiss below it.

“Oh! And Fun fact: you were conceived on daddy’s birthday-”

“Chanyeol, no!”

“What? I'm supposed to talk to her. She's already gonna be attached to you the moment she comes out. She needs to know daddy’s voice too,” he pouts.

“Okay, but you're supposed to talk to her, not traumatize her,” Baekhyun says as he rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol places a few more soft kisses to Baekhyun’s stomach before making his way to smaller male’s lips.

“Hmm, I don't think she's gonna be any more traumatized than when she finds out what the weird noises her papa makes every night are-”

“Cover your ears sweet pea! Your daddy is being gross!”

Baekhyun laughs and pushes Chanyeol away before he places his hands on his belly.

He watches as Chanyeol laughs along with him and he can't help but think, _I finally got my happily ever after_.

Smiling softly, he says to the taller, “But, I love you anyway.”

“I love you too,” Chanyeol says. “I love you both.”

 

And what he really means is that Baekhyun is the love of his life and he's sorry he hadn't noticed sooner. And that he got the happily ever after he never knew he wanted, and he couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
